1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spacer detection structure for a connector, and more specifically to a spacer detection structure of a connector by which an imperfect insertion of a curved (e.g., oval) spacer into a curved (e.g., oval) connector housing having a curved (e.g., oval) rubber grommet, for instance can be securely inspected by use of an inspection instrument. Here, the spacer is used to firmly fix connector terminals housed in the connector housing of the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the connector having a curved spacer used to securely fix a plurality of connector terminals arranged in a curved connector housing, it is necessary to inspect an imperfect insertion of the curved terminal fixing spacer into the curved connector housing, that is, whether the terminal fixing spacer has been full inserted into the connector housing so as to fix the connector terminals firmly within the connector housing, with the use of an appropriate inspection instrument. In the conventional spacer detection structure of a connector, however, since the outer surface of the terminal fixing spacer is formed into a curved shape at the four corners thereof (as when the connector housing is oval in cross section), there exists a problem in that some additional gaps are inevitably formed between the outer surface of the terminal fixing spacer and the connector fixing jig of the inspection instrument, so that it is impossible to reliably inspect an imperfect insertion of the curved terminal fixing spacer into the curved connector housing by the inspection instrument.
To overcome this problem, it may be possible to form the outer surface of the connector fixing jig of the inspection instrument into a curved shape so as be well fitted to the outer curved surface of the terminal fixing spacer. In this method, however, there arises another problem in that it is difficult to form the connector fixing jig into a curved shape according to the outer curved surface of the terminal fixing spacer. Even if possible, a number of manufacturing process are needed and therefore the connector fixing jig becomes costly.